particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish State Election, 4103
122 | popular_vote1 = 27,041,223 | percentage1 = 43.42% | swing1 = 24.41% | image2 = | leader2 = Markus Henninger | leader_since2 = 4096 | party2 = Progress Party (Dorvik) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 31.03%, 158 Seats | seats2 = 164 | seat_change2 = 6 | popular_vote2 = 20,090,869 | percentage2 = 32.26% | swing2 = 1.23% | image3 = | leader3 = Susanne Krauss | leader_since3 = 4100 | party3 = Alternative für Dorvik | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 12.71%, 63 Seats | seats3 = 62 | seat_change3 = 1 | popular_vote3 = 7,825,852 | percentage3 = 12.57% | swing3 = 0.14% | image4 = | leader4 = Olaf Fasbender | leader_since4 = 4090 | party4 = Dorvisch Soziale Union (DSU) | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 5.97%, 28 Seats | seats4 = 56 | seat_change4 = 28 | popular_vote4 = 7,237,714 | percentage4 = 11.62% | swing4 = 5.65% | map_image = Dorvik_Election_4103.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Above: Map detailing popular vote by province, with graphs indicating the number of seats won. Bellow: Composition of the State Council following the election. | title = Largest party | posttitle = Largest party after election | before_election = Christine Schulze | before_party = Progress Party (Dorvik) | after_election = Ferdinand von Braun | after_party = National Volkspartei |color1 = 000000 |color2 = E6B800 |color3 = 7EC0EE |color4 = 0101DF }} The Dorvish State Election, 4103 was an election to decide the next State Council of Dorvik, for the 66th term. It was held in the December of that year on the scheduled date, under two years after the previous election held in January 4102 due to the Dorvish National People's Party merging into their coalition partners and the party they originally split from; the National People's Party. The Nationalist coalition government had a miniscule majority of a single seat, and with more and more in common with the two parties they decided on a merger. Upon this it was decided to call an early election in the hopes of increasing their majority. This proved to be a fatal mistake, as although the NVP's performance drastically improved, the collective support of both the DNVP and the NVP dropped significantly, being short of a majority by 33 seats. The Progress Party enjoyed only a very minor surge in support with a small gain of 6 seats. However it is widely regarded they took the most support away from the Nationals, but the more progressive supporters of the party flocking to the Dorvish Social Union who managed to double their number of seats exactly. Meanwhile Alternative for Dorvik's support remained largely the same, with a loss of only one seat. With the Nationalist government loosing its majority, but still having a larger mandate than any other party by a clear margin, the Progress Party conceded defeat, and allowed the NVP to form a minority government. Competing Parties Four of five major parties that competed in the previous election competed in this one, and the only minor party of the previous election also competed here, with the addition of one other minor party of satirical nature. The Dorvish National People's Party, a splinter group originating from the National People's Party with a small number of members originating from the Imperial Party won the popular vote in the last election and the second highest number of seats and had been in coalition with the National People's Party. However it was decided due to the party having strongly similar interests and a paper-thin majority of a mere single seat, it would be a better idea for the two parties to merge and for a new election to be called in the hopes of a stronger majority. It was decided that they DNVP would dissolve into the NVP. The Progress Party was now lead by Mikael Gehrig nationally and Markus Henninger in the State Council. Whilst Henninger was situated in the more progressive wing of the party, Gehrig had by far greater influence over the party and although the party performed on a generally central platform, they tried reaching out to disenfranchised Nationalist voters. This lead to a mixed result, with success in reducing the NVP's government to a minority but at the cost of alienating some of the more progressive electorate to the reinvigorated DSU. However this move is attributed to why the NVP failed to get a majority, thus worked in Progress and indeed the rest of the legislature's favour. Alternative for Dorvik went under a minor re-brand since the previous election, altering their logo. However their policies remained almost identical to the previous election, and as such their support base remained relatively unchanged, only loosing a single seat. The Dorvish Social Union undergone a resurgence of support for multiple reasons. Longterm party leader Johanna Lauernberg along with her husband died in a car crash not long before the election, with many feeling deep sympathy for her. Olaf Fasbender's new leadership of the party, despite being a prominent party member earned the party new found support, with the final factor being progressives flocking from the Progress Party. Parties with Representation Bellow are the four major parties which are represented in the State Council following the election. Parties Without Representation Bellow are parties which competed in the election, but gained no representation. Newspaper Endorsements Bellow is a comprehensive list of newspaper endorsements for the 4103 State Election, as well as which each newspaper endorsed in the previous election. Breakdown of Endorsements Opinion Polling Poll results are listed in the table below in reverse chronological order. The highest percentage figure in each polling survey is displayed in bold, and the background shaded in the leading party's colour. The "Lead" column shows the percentage-point difference between the two parties with the highest figures. In the instance of a tie, no figure is shaded but both are displayed in bold. This table and graph only shows data collected from the states official Polling Agency. The Dorvish National People's Party, which merged into the National People's Party prior to the election were polled as the same party, and as such are listed as such. Results The National People's Party gained a large 122 seats. However since their coalition partner, the Dorvish National People's Party merged into them prior to the election, this marked a loss in seats for them and they now no longer had a majority. However since the Progress Party, AfD and DSU were reluctant to work together and the NVP had a significant larger seat count than their nearest opponent, Progress, it was agreed that they would run a minority government, thus Ferdinand von Braun was returned as State Chancellor. Despite the DNVP merging into the NVP, all cabinet members originated in the NVP. Results by Province The election resulted in the NVP picking up all the provinces the DNVP previously held (Dorvan, Largonia and Miktar) whilst the Progress Party retained Kordusia and Westmark. Breakdown Dorvan Kordusia Category:Elections in Dorvik